Alessa Potter
by Sakkee Vanrera
Summary: What if Harry potter didn't destroy Voldemort and that Voldemort is after his youngest daughter Alessa,who happens to have a demon inside her ever since she was born. This is a crossover with my fav anime.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Wow, my first fanfic. Anyway I don't own any of these characters in my story.This is a crossover with Harry Potter,Fruits Basket,Blood, and Naruto. I don't own any plots either. I only use these characters because I love them.**

"Avada Kedevra"cried the dark lord Voldemort as he pointed his wand at the Potter's youngest daughter,Alessa."No, Alessa!" Ginny shrieked as she pushed Alessa out of the way and the spell hit her instead."Mom!" cried Alessa as she ran for her mother but was held back by her father, Harry."Alessa,we have to go!" he cried as he tried to clear a path through the deatheaters so they could escape."But mom--!" before Alessa could finish, her beloved father cut her mid sentence.

"I'm sorry Alessa but it's too late," Harry said firmly as he finally cleared a path as his teary eyes fell on his wife, 'Ginny' He thought as tears started to flow down. Alessa was about to go towards her mother when someone scooped her up into his arms. "Kyo." She cried as she held on to her boyfriend tightly. "Sorry Alessa, but he'll come after you next!" he said as he and Harry ran towards the exit."Where do you think you're going, Alessa?" Voldemort sneered as he started to run after them but was stopped by a hooded figure. "Your battle is with meeee..." The hooded man snarled, pulling out his wand and pointing it at the dark lord.

"Wait! You can't fight him! He's too strong... this is not what we planned!!" Harry shouted as he stopped dead in his tracks as did Kyo. "I know... I'll only distract him while you get your daughter out of here!" said the hooded firgure ."Harry, we have to get Alessa out of here and somewhere safe!" cried Kyo as he ran towards the exit. Harry hestitated before saying "Good luck." then he too ran for the exit. "you will not make it out alive!" Voldemort said, smiling maliciously."Yes,I know.." and before the hooded figure could chant one spell Voldemort pointed his wand and shouted the killing curse that killed Ginny.When the hooded figure dropped to the ground,Voldemort removed his hood and smiled. "well, well, well, it was Draco Malfoy, so he did join with Potters after all. Ah well," Then he grabbed the bodies of Ginny and Draco and vanished into the night.

_**Voldemort**__**: Harry Potter's arch enemy. He killed Harry's parents when Harry was just a baby and even tried to kill him but failed. He's after Alessa's power and wants it for himself. He's suppose to be dead but apparently there was one more horucrox no one knew about. He appeared in **__**Harry Potter.**_

_**Ginny**__**: She's married to Harry Potter. She appeared in **__**Harry Potter.**_

_**Alessa**__**: The Potter's youngest daughter. She was unexpected. She has no wand. She apperently was not destined to have a wand even though she's a witch. She could do any spell without one. And she has the power of fire. A pyrokinisis. But it's actually the power of a demon locked inside of her. She's my character.**_

_**Harry**__**: The famous Harry Potter. He was once an auror but had to leave the job to protect his youngest daughter from Voldemort. He never puts himself first, always thinks about his family and protects them from any danger. Even if it means sacrifice. **__**He appeared**** in**** Harry Potter**_

_**Kyo**__**: Alessa's one and only love. He and his family, the Sohmas, are under the zodiac curse. He takes the form of the cat. Like the story of the zodiac, the cat is left out and can never join any banqutes. He appeared in **__**Fruits Basket**__**. **_

**Soooooo..? Did you like it? Reviews, ne? thankies for readin'!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:Before I continue with the story let me tell you how they were where Voldemort was.You see Voldemort tricked Alessa into thinking he would help her with her little problem so he told her to meet him a some kinda abanded building.But when she got there she realized that,well he only wanted to kill her for her "special gift".Thankfully her parents and boyfriend,Kyo,showed up just in time and well you know the rest.Ok,here's more of the story.**

"Why didn't you stop mom?" Alessa asked as she was still in Kyo's arms. Harry didn't answer he just kept walking. "Dad,did you hear me?" "I'm sorry what did you say?" asked Harry as he stopped walking and turned to face his daughter and Kyo. "I know you heard me, I said why didn't you grab mom..why didn't you stop him from killing her?" tears flowed down her face. Harry didn't answer he just stood there watching Alessa with tears in his eyes. "Answer me!" she shouted as she almost fell out of Kyo's arms. "Put me down!" she screamed. Kyo put her down. "Alessa what's wrong with you?" But Alessa ignored him. "Why won't you answer me?" she cried as she watched her father. "I don't know why." answered Harry as he watched his daughter's tears flow down. Alessa stared at him and then she walked up to him and slapped him in the face leaving a big red hand mark. "I hate you." Then she started to run. "Alessa,where are you going?!" yelled Kyo as he chased after her leaving Harry standing in the street with his hand on his face.

"Alessa,slow down!" shouted Kyo. Alessa stopped running and started to cry. "It's all my fault, Kyo, it's all my fault!" "No,it's not."said Kyo as he finally caught up to her. "Your mother died saving you." Then he pulled Alessa into a loving hug. "Do you remember what she told us?" he asked as he held her tightly (Oh, um,before you ask why hasn't he changed into his zodiac form, it's because Alessa is a witch and that is what makes them the perfect couple...it's like they were meant to be together). "Yes,I do ."said Alessa as she and Kyo locked into a passionate kiss.

Then they headed for home. "Kyo, I feel weak"said Alessa as she stopped walking. "What do you mean?"asked Kyo when all of a sudden Alessa was on her hands and knees. "Alessa?"Kyo started to walk towards when he heard a shout. "Kyo step back!". It was Inuyasha and Kagome running towards them. "Huh,what are you guys doing here?", asked Kyo as they approached them. "We were walking around the park when Inuyasha sensed danger from your direction"answered Kagome. Inuyasha started to walk towards Alessa when he noticed what was happening. "Get back you two!"he said as he, Kagome and Kyo backed away.

Blue fire started to surround Alessa as she stood up. "I can't beleive she still so weak,"said Alessa, only it wasn't Alessa it was someone else talking through her. "She can't even control me."she smiled as she said it. That's when they heard a shout from behind them. It was Harry. "Alessa,I'm sorry!" he yelled as he came to a stop. "I couldn't stop him and I couldn't save her because...I was more worried about you!" That's when Kyo walked up to her."Alessa, remember what your mother told us, she said that our love is stronger then any darkness, it's stronger than that demon inside you!" Kyo walked closer to her."Alessa!" Then Kyo went to hold her. "Wait you'll get burned" shouted Inuyasha as he went to stop him. "No,I won't" Then Kyo grabbed Alessa and held her tightly. "Fight it Alessa,you're stronger." Then the blue fire went back into her body and Alessa collapsed into Kyo's arm. Kyo scooped Alessa into his arms and started walking for home while the others stood amazed at how he (Kyo) didn't get burned. "How did he..." "Just forget it Inuyasha...you wouldn't understand" said Harry as he follwed Kyo home. Inuyasha and Kagome looked at each other confused and then followed them home.

_**Inuyasha**__**: A half-demon. He has a sword made out of his father's fang called the tetsaiga. He a bit tempered and gets jealous quicky whenever someone flirts with Kagome. He appeared in **__**Inuyasha**__**.**_

_**Kagome**__**: A normal high school student. She can travel back and forth through time using an old well at her families shrine. She's the reincarnation of a priestess named Kikyo. She appeared in **__**Inuyasha**__**.**_

_**Phoenix**__**: A demon locked inside Alessa. She's a fire-bird demon. She's been locked in Alessa since the day Alessa was born. She's my character.**_

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause in the later chapters it just getting better and better.Until next time...Chapter 3. Please reveiw...Teehee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:Please remember that I don't own any of these characters in my stories except for Alessa. Please enjoy chapter 3.**

"My lord," sqeaked Wormtail, "welcome back." Then he noticed two dead bodies with his master and regonized them at once. "Is that Harry Potter's wife and Draco Malfoy?" "They were."sneered Voldemort as he laid them down. "I need you to do me a little favor, Wormtail." he said as he laid Ginny next to Draco. "W-what is it,my lord?" asked Wormtail. "I need you to make a potion that brings back the dead. "Wormtail started to shake. "W-w-what for?" he asked fearfully. "Because I need new servants and these two will do just fine. "Voldemort answered smiling, "now go!" "Yes,my lord." Wormtail ran out of the room to get started on the potion. Then Voldemort kneeled next to Ginny's lifeless body. "I'm sure she'll be happy to see you again," smiling as he said it. "Oh,she'll be very happy."

Tohru was getting ready to cook dinner when the door opened. "Kyo,welcome ba-" Tohru then saw Alessa in his arms, "Oh my,what happened to Alessa?" she asked as she began to panick."Don't go panicking Tohru, she's fine. Just tired out is all." He laid Alessa on the sofa and put a blanket over her. "Um,Tohru?" "Yes, Kyo." Are you burning something again?" He asked as he smelled something burning from the kitchen. "Oh no!" Then Tohru ran into the kitchen to turn off the stove. The door opened and Harry,Inuyasha and Kagome walked in. Tohru came in with tea for everyone. She looked around and noticed someone was missing. "Wait a minute,where's Mrs.Potter?" She asked as she sat down. "Um,Ginny's-" but before Harry could say what happened, Alessa had woken up screaming. "Where am I!" she asked as tears started to fill her eyes. "You're home said Kyo as he hugged her to calm her down. "And you're safe." "I'll never be safe here." she muttered.

"Oh, please don't say that, Alessa, you'll break my heart" everyone turned and saw Shigure. "Damn it Shigure, you need to stop popping up like that!" yelled Kyo who had kinda jumped at the sound of Shigure's voice. "Hello, Shigure" said Alessa who laughed when Kyo did jump.

"Could you yell any louder you stupid cat?" asked Yuki who just came in the room. "I'm trying to study." Kyo started to get mad. "Quit calling me stupid you damn rat!" he yelled as he stood up and grabbed Yuki by his shirt. "Kyo you know you're gonna lose again." said Alessa as she shook her head. She stood up to stop Kyo but was too late. Kyo had went to punch Yuki but missed then he went to do it again only this time Yuki grabbed Kyo's fist just in time. "You missed" said the smiling Yuki. Then Yuki punched Kyo in the stomach which knocked him out.

"You never quit." said Alessa then she smelled something delicous. "Mmmmmmm,What's for dinner tonight Tohru?" she asked. "Oh,I'm making pasta,your favorite." Answered Tohru as she headed for the kitchen. "Yay!" said Alessa as she followed with Yuki and the angry Kyo behind them.

"Harry,what were you gonna say about Ginny?"asked Shigure as he sat down. "She's dead." Harry answered. "Voldemort killed her." "What he killed her but I thought he was after Alessa?" asked Kagome. "He was but when he said the killing curse Hermione pushed Alessa out of the way." Said Harry then he told them what had happened when they went to rescue Alessa. "And we escaped safely." he said as he finished. "But what about Draco did he get out?" asked Inuyasha. "I don't know." said Harry as he stood." I'm gonna go to his house and see if he's there but first I promised Ginny to do something." Then he went upstairs and put a box on Alessa's bed.Then he apparated to Draco's house.

"Goodnight guys" said Alessa as she headed for bed. She gave Kyo a kiss first before heading up. When she got to her room tears filled her eyes as she opened the door. When she was in the room she noticed the box with a letter on top of it. She sat down on the bed as she read the letter:

_Dear Alessa,_

_When you read this letter I will be gone. Please don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. I did it to protect you. And to make me happy where I am now, I want you to continue doing what you love the most and that is to sing. You have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. And remember what I told you and Kyo, your love is stronger than any darkness and it tames the fire inside you. I'll always love you Alessa, no matter where I am._

_ Love always, Mom._

_P.S: In this box is a special cloak and I hope you use it well. It was made for me by the headmistress Professor McGonagall. Please take good care of it._

Alessa looked at the letter with tears in her eyes then she put it down and opened the box. Inside was the cloak from Ginny's letter. When she tried it on she felt as if darkness doesn't exist. She took the cloak off and put it back in the box. She then put the box under her bed, put her pajamas on and went to sleep. When she was asleep her door opened and Kyo walked in. When he saw Alessa fast asleep, he kissed her forehead and left the room knowing she's safe.

_**Wormtail**__**: A servant of Voldemort. Don't know much about him. He appeared in **__**Harry Potter**__**.**_

_**Draco**__**: (For got to mention him in the first chapter. ) He used to be Harry's enemy and a deatheater. But he soon changed his ways and joined Harry and the order of the Phoenix. He appeared in **__**Harry Potter**__**.**_

_**Tohru**__**: A caring girl who lives with Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure. She knows of the Sohma family curse and agreed to keep it secret. She lost her mother in a car accident and her father from a flu. She is now an orphan. But she still has her grandfather. She's dating Yuki. She's a bit clumisy but she's always there to cheer you up. She appeared in **__**Fruits Basket**__**.**_

_**Yuki**__**: The rat of the zodiac. He and Kyo never get along and fight constintly like a cat and a mouse (or rat). He always beats Kyo. He's the prince at his school. He's dating Tohru. He's always there to help with homework. He appeared in **__**Fruits Basket**__**.**_

_**Shigure**__**: The dog of the zodiac. He's a novelist and always gives you advice, even though he's somewhat of a pervert. He appeared in **__**Fruits Basket**__**.**_

**I hope you liked this chapter because as I said before, the chapters will keep getting better and better.Until next time...Chapter 4. Please reveiw!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Just to remind you I don't own any of these characters except for Alessa. So please stop with the creepy letters and phone calls. They're so scary. Please enjoy this chapter.**

A year has past since Ginny's death and Alessa was 16 years old. "Alessa, we're gonna be late!" Kyo yelled impatiantly. "I'll be right down!" Alessa yelled back. They were going to a club where Alessa was chosen to sing once in a while. She was upstairs getting ready when she dropped her brush. That's when she noticed the box her mother left her was gone. 'That's weird' she thought as she stood up and brushed her hair one more time. Then she headed downstairs.

When Kyo heard her coming down he started to open the door when Alessa grabbed his hand. "Hey." said Alessa as she smiled. Kyo took a look at her and saw that she was wearing a spaggetti strap top, a pair of really cute jeans with a rose on the left leg, and her high heeled sandals. He also noticed her hair was really straight. "You look great" he said as he helped her put on her jacket. "You're a sweet kitty"she said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. " Come on, let's go." she said as she grabbed his hand and started heading for the club where Yuki and Tohru were waitng.

At the club Alessa was singing a son from Her favorite singer, Uttatda Hikaru, 'Simple and Clean'(1).Which was almost over. "Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothings like before. When you walk away..." While she was on stage, Kyo, Yuki ( surprisingly they're not fighting tonight) and Tohru were sitting at the bar (don't worry it's a teen club)."She sounds like she's getting better and that she's over her stage fright."said Tohru. "Yeah she is"said Kyo. "Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go. Hold me whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on.Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothings like before."Once she finished the song everyone cheered loudly.

"More!"The crowd shouted wanting Alessa to sing another song. "Um,heh,I'm gonna take a little break but for now just listen to the DJs' songs."she said. Then she got of the stage very quickly and went to where her Kyo and her two friends were. "Hey, guys, so, um, h-how did I do?" she asked. "You did great, Alessa." said Tohru as she gave Alessa a big warm hug. "Thanks Tohru." said Alessa then she went to hug Kyo and gave him a kiss. "You guys are lucky, I can't hug Yuki or you-know-what will happen." whined Tohru. (Poor Tohru, if she hugs Yuki he turns into the rat from the chinese zodiac). "Oh, Tohru if you want I can do some of my spells for you."said Alessa as she took a sip of Kyo's soda. "Thanks but no."Tohru said knowing that Alessa is still learning her magic.

The song the DJ played had ended and Alessa who was starting to feel a little scared ran back to the stage and picked up the mic once again. "Um, this next song I'm gonna sing is,'All about us' by TaTu."(2) Everyone started to clap when she said the name of the band everyone knew. The music started to play and Alessa sang. "They, say, they don't, trust, you, me, we, us. So we'll, fall if we must cause it's you me and it's all about, it's all about, it's all about us..." while Alessa sang everyone sang along. "Hey, Kyo?" "Yeah, Tohru?" answered Kyo as he turned towards Tohru. "Do you think she'll go back to school?"Tohru asked as she looked back at Alessa. "I don't think so." Kyo answered "knowing Alessa, she'll never go back." "That's for sure." said Yuki.And for the rest of the night they listened and had alot of fun before the _job_ starts.

**_(1) My favorite theme song from "Kingdom Hearts"_**

**_(2) Another favorite song of mine._**

**So how do you like it so far? You're probably wondering "What job is she talking about?" well you'll just have to wait and see until the next chapter.But until next time...Chapter 5. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: OK, in this chapter you get to meet some of Alessa's new friends. Well, anyway I don't own any of these characters so...STOP WITH THE LETTERS and CREEPY PHONE CALLS. Thank you. And now for the story.**

"Don't let it get away!"Shouted a voice. "Saya, your sword!" A man with a bandaged hand threw a sword to a girl named Saya. "Thanks!" As she caught it her eyes glowed red and she pulled the sword out of its sheath. After she threw away the sheath she ran her hand against the blade and her blood ran to the tip. "Kai, move!" she yelled to her brother as she ran towards a monster called a chiropteran. She jumped into the air and sliced it in half. "Nice one Saya!"yelled her brother Kai. "Hagi, how's your arm?"Saya asked as she ran up to her lover/chevalier, Hagi. "I'm fine." he answered as he put Sayas' sword in his big cello case. "Kai, where's David and the others,"asked Says, "we have to let them know I've awaken a little too early." "They're back at the house with Joel going over information they found." Kai answered as he started to walk.Then he turned to Saya and Hagi and said "It's good to have you back Saya and that you're OK Hagi," Saya smiled at his words "it's good to be back."

_**Explanation before I continue this chapter:**_

_About three years ago, Saya found out that she was a chiropteran along with Hagi. She also found out that she had to stop her sister, Diva from turning people all over the world into chiropterans.(Oh, chiropterans are kinda like vampires only different.) Sayas brothers Kai and Riku went along with her and helped out. But then Diva took some of Riku's blood making Saya give him some of her blood but when they were on some kind of ship Diva found them again only to mate with Riku. After she did that she gave Riku some of her blood and killed him.(Sayas' blood is lethal to Divas and well, if Says gives a chevalier of Divas her blood well they would turn into some kind of stone.)Says soon learned that Diva was pregnant with Riku's children. After about a year since Rikus' death, Saya finally defeated Diva only hoping she would die with her. But since Diva had children her blood wasn't lethal anymore. Saya then went to kill her sister's daughters but she couldn't do it. So before she went into her 30 years of sleep she asked Kai to take care of them. And now back to the story._

"Aunt Saya!"yelled two little girls(they're twins) as they ran to Saya, Hagi, and Kai who just walked in the door. "Wow,you two got so big."Saya said as she gave them both a hug. "Were you two good for Uncle Kai?" "Yes!"they yelled then they ran off to play. "Thank you Kai you took very good care of them."said Saya. "No,problem,Saya." said Kai as he gave her a warm smile. "What are their names?" "One's Riku and the other is...Diva", "You named them after my sister and Riku?"said Saya surprisingly. But before Kai could answer a man walked in. "Saya,you're awake, but it's too early" "Yes David, I know and I'm trying to figure out how this is possible."answered Saya as she sat down on the couch next to Hagi. "We were attacked by chiropterans on our way here."said Kai. "I thought we destroyed them all"said Saya confusingly. "Apparently not"said David as he pulled out a file and handed it to Saya"It's Carl 'the Phantom' he came back to life somehow" Saya looked at the file. "He wants the twins doesn't he"she asked as she put the file down. "I believe so and he wants to finish the plans from three years ago" said David as he sat across from Saya. "Turn everyone into chiropteran"said Hagi as he looked at the file of the supposed to be dead man named Carl.

Back in London, Alessa was doing some hunting. "Alessa, behind you!" yelled a girl with pink hair threw kunais at the creature they were hunting. Alessa turned and used her fire power to burn this weird creature they have never seen before. "What are these things, Sakura"she asked as she walked up to her. "I don't know, they're not from our home land, I've never seen them before, we better tell your father about this."answered the girl with pink hair named Sakura. "Good idea, can we go your way?"she asked as she looked around making sure there was no one watching. "Sure."Then she started making hand signs."Hold on to my arm." As soon as Alessa grabbed Sakuras' arm. Sakura thought 'Harry Potters house' and then poofed to Alessa's home.

_**Another explanation before I continue this chapter:**_

_Alessa grew a lot stronger in the past year, She's became a dark wizard hunter and she hunts creatures. Alessa and her father got a letter saying that a creature was walking around London killing and eating people it sees and if you guess right it was a chiropteran. She's also starting to get control of the demon inside her because now if she wants to she can just look at something and it burst into flames. It started happening when she was training to be a hunter. On one of her hunts she met some news friends from a place called The Village Hidden in the Leaves.They are ninjas and they help her with her hunts. The knuckle-head is Naruto Uzamaki, the pink-haired is Sakura Haruno, and the one who has his mouth and one eye covered is their sensai, Kakashi Hatakai. They are looking for their friend, Sasuke, who's the only living member of his clan, the Uchia clan along with his Itachi who was the one who killed his whole clan. Sasuke turned on them and went to the Sound Village to gain more power to defeat his brother. And now back to the story_.

"So you don't know what this creature is?" asked Harry after listening to his daughters' story about the creature they just killed. "No, it was ugly looking and a bit creepy." said Alessa who was laying on the couch looking exhausted. "Don't get too comfortable, Alessa"said Harry as he walked over to her. Alessa sat up. "Another hunt, father?" she asked. "Sorry." said Harry as he handed her a file. "Bring Naruto and Sakura this time." "Right, see ya"Alessa stood up gave Harry a kiss and towards the door. "Be careful, Alessa."said Harry. Alessa smiled and said playfully, "Aren't I always?" Then she walked out the door. Harry walked to a window and watched as Alessa, Naruto, and Sakura left for the hunt. " I hope those two keep her safe." he said as he sat on the couch. "Don't worry, they're very well trained for this kind of stuff."Said Kakashi as he appeared from the shadows. "and I trust them."Kakashi sat across from Harry. "Did you find out anything about the man they are hunting, Kakashi?"asked Harry. "As a matter of fact I did." said Kakashi. "His name is Carl or 'The Phantom' some say he's suppose to be some kind of vampire or something." "Great, my daughter's hunting a vampire"said Harry . "I'm sure she'll be fine and she's got Naruto and Sakura with her."said Kakashi. "I know but to be on the safe side can you keep an eye on them just in case they need help with this one?"asked Harry. "You got it, Harry,"said Kakashi as he started making hand signs and disappeared. 'Please be careful with this one Alessa, I don't want to lose you too.' thought Harry as he looked out the window.

_**Saya**__**: A queen chiropteran. She's like a vampire. Her blood kills the ugly looking chiropterans. She appeared in **__**Blood+**__**.**_

_**Hagi**__**: Saya's lover and cheviliar. He's always with Saya and never leaves her side. He appeared in **__**Blood+**__**.**_

_**Kai**__**: Saya's older brother. (Well Saya's actually older than him by a hundred years). He appeared in **__**Blood+**__**.**_

_**The twins:**__** They appeared in the last episode of **__**Blood+**__**.**_

_**David**__**: Don't know much about him.Appeared in **__**Blood+**__**.**_

_**Sakura**__**: A pink-haired ninja. She always keeps Naruto in line. She, Naruto, and their Sensi are on a mission to rescue their friend Sasuke. She appeared in **__**Naruto**__**.**_

_**Naruto**__**: A knuckle-head ninja. Like Alessa, he also has a demon locked up inside of him. The Nine-tailed Fox.**__**He, Sakura, and their Sensi **__**are on a mission to rescue their friend Sasuke**__** . He appeared in Naruto.**_

_**Kakashi**__**: Naruto and Sakura's sensi. His right eye and mouth is always covered. In his right eye is the sharigan. He always reads his favorite book when he trains Sakura and Naruto.. (I forgot what it's called). He and his two students**__** are on a mission to rescue their friend Sasuke**_

**That's the end of chapter 5. YAY! How do you like it so far? The story is gonna get more interesting in the next chapter but until until next time...Chapter 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Remember I don't own any of these characters except Alessa. Ooooo, I can't believe it, my 6th chapter. I know I haven't been updating on the story but see, we got a new computer and all my hard work on chapter 6 was in the other monitor so it has given me some time to think what I typed. Oh, and I'm thinking on doing a sequel. If you think it's a goos idea please tell me when you review.Thankies! And now for chapter 6.**

Alessa, Sakura, and Naruto were walking down an alleyway when they heard an evil laugh. "Careful guys, it might be him"said Alessa as she pulled out a dagger given to her by Kakashi. Sakura and Naruto nodded and pulled out their kunais. They were looking around when Naruto spotted someone walking towards them. "Alessa, behind you!" Alessa turned around and was face to face with a man with evil eyes.

Back at the house Harry had some visitors. It was David, Saya, Kai, and Hagi. "Nice to meet you."said Harry as he shook hands with David. Then they sat down except Saya and Hagi. " So, how can I help you?" asked Harry. David pulled out a file and gave it to Harry. "We're looking for this man." said David. Harry looked at the file then gave back to David. "So are we, my three best hunters are hunting him now." said Harry. At the sound of this Saya looked at Harry. "Hunters?"she asked as she walked towards him. "You think your hunters can kill him?" Harry looked at her confused. "Yes, my daugther and her friends killed whatever came at them, even these creatures." answered Harry as he showed Saya a picture of a chiropteran someone took. But Saya didn't look at it. "Did you say 'your daughter'?" she asked. "Yes, I did." Harry answered. "Do you realized what kind of danger you just put her in?!" said David when he too heard harry say the word daughter. "Danger...is he that dangerous?" Harry asked as he realized what he had done. "Come on, Hagi" said Saya as she walked towards the door and Hagi followed. "Saya, becareful."said Kai. Saya nodded then left with Hagi, hoping she's not too late.

Back at the alleyway where we left off, Alessa found herself face to face with a man with evil eyes and an evil smile. "Looking for me?"he asked. "You're Carl?" asked Sakura as she and Naruto raised their kunais. " Yes, I am but call me Phantom." said Carl then he looked at Alessa's eyes. they were filled with fire. "Let's fight then." Then he took a fighting stance. Alessa clutched her dagger tightly. "Oooo, a dagger, how scary."he said with a smile. "Heh, you haven't seen what I can do with it yet."said Alessa as she, Sakura, and Naruto took a fighting stance. Carl was about to attack when he saw Alessa's dagger change into a rubied handle sword with a name on the blade. "Oooo, very impressive."he said teasingly. Alessa charged at him but Carl jumped in the air. Naruto made a hand sign. "Shadow clone-jutsu!" Then clones of Naruto appeared and they all attacked Carl. One by one they swung at Carl but Carl dogged everyone and as he did he hit them each in the stomach making them go "poof" until there was only one Naruto left, the real Naruto who looked very exhausted. Naruto ran at him. Carl ran towards him and grabbed Naruto, before Naruto reached him, and threw him against a dumpster which knocked Naruto out. "Naruto!" yelled Sakura as she readied herself. Carl laughed then he felt something cut his skin. He turned and saw Sakura runnning towards him. When she reached him, Carl grabbed her by her wrist as she went to punch him and threw her onto a fireescape and Sakura passed out as she hit her head on a bar.

"Sakura! Naruto!" shouted Alessa. Carl turned towards her and walked slowly. "Hahaha, you can't beat me, witch."he said. When he got close, Alessa raised her sword to his neck. But Carl grabbed it out of her hands and threw it aside. The sword turned back into the dagger. Then he grabbed Alessa by her neck and and pushed her head a little to the side. As he did it he showed his fangs. When Alessa saw them she became frightened. Then Carl bit down hard on her neck and started to suck her blood. Alessa screamed in pain. Sakura woken to the sound of Alessa's screaming as did Naruto. They tried to get up and help but they were so badly hurt they couldn't move. After about...five minutes, Alessa passed out, Carl stopped sucking, (her blood, so don't get the wrong idea, people have dirty minds sometimes), he dropped her. He was about to go after Sakura and Naruto when a dagger was thrown at him and he dogged it. "Phantom!" It was Saya and Hagi. (Hagi threw the dagger.) "Well, if it isn't Saya, you're awake early." Said Carl with an evil smile. "If you're here for the girl you're too late." he said as he pointed to Alessa. Sakura and Naruto went to her side when Carl got distracted. Sakura had Alessa's head on her lap. "And now I must go, I've done what I came here to do, we'll dance some other time Saya, bye-bye."said Carl as he jumped to on top of a building and left quickly, very quickly. "Hey you!"shouted Naruto as he was kneeled next to Alessa. Saya turned in answer then she walked towards them. When she got close she saw bite marks on Alessa's neck. 'He bit her',she thought as she kneeled next to Alessa. "Hagi, give me one of your daggers."she said as she held out her hand. She knew she had to save Harry Potters' daughter, it would kill him if he knew his daughter was dead. Hagi handed Saya one of his daggers then Saya ran her hand against it. Blood dripped as she did it. She then put her hand over Alessa and the blood dripped into the dying girls' mouth. "What are you doing to here?" asked Sakura. "I'm a chiropteran, vampire-like creature, and I'm saving her life."said Saya. "You're a what?"asked Naruto confusingly.(Cue dramatic music. teehee)

_**Carl"The Phantom": I never knew why they called him Phantom. Anyway He was one of Diva's chevaliar. He's always wanted to be the one to dance (kill) with Saya. But he never succeds. He's want's Diva's daughter to raise them and turn them against thier Aunt Saya. He appeared in **__**Blood+**__**.**_

**So what do you think. Like I said before I'm thinking of doing a sequel...actually I'm working on it now. See, what I do is I write my fanfics in a note book then I post them on here. I'm even doing an in-between story. But it's a kingdom hearts story. But don't worry the characters from this story (well not all the characters) will be in it. If you think that's a good idea tell me, if not, then DIE! Just kidding tell me whether or not it's good idea. Please review. Until next time...Chapter 6.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Chapter 7...YAY!! Well, I don't own any of these characters except Alessa. And I'm sooo excited about Friday Apirl 25th, '08. My boyfriend is taking me to the military ball and we're getting there by a limo with four of my other friends whose in the ROTC. I can't wait. Anyway here's the story. Chapter 7.**

When we last left Alessa and her two friends Naruto and Sakura, Alessa just got bitten by Carl'The Phantom' and Saya was giving Alessa her blood. "You're a what?"asked Naruto as Saya gave Alessa blood. "I'm a vampire you knuckle-head."said Saya. "There, Hagi you better help me hold her down." Hagi kneeled next to Saya and helped her hold down Alessa. Sakura was about to ask why when Alessa opened her eyes and screamed in pain. " What did you do to her?!"shouted Naruto. Saya didn't answer. Her focus was on Alessa.

Then what seemed to be about five minutes later, Alessa stopped screaming and passed out. "She's gonna be fine but she won't be herself anymore."said Saya then she stood. "Let's get her back to her father." Hagi was just about to scoop Alessa into his arms when fire surrounded her and she opened her eyes. "Alessa?" said Sakura as she walked closer towards her. When she got close she saw fire in Alessa's eyes. "Saya, get back."said Hagi as he put his arm in front of Saya. Alessa stood and looked down a dark alley. "What's wrong Alessa?"asked Sakura as she saw tears in Alessa's eyes. "She's dead."said Alessa in an angry whisper. "Who?" asked Saya. "Sakura, Naruto!"shouted a voice. "Saya!"shouted another voice. Sakura, Naruto, and Saya turned in answer and saw Kakashi running towards towards them with Kai and Kyo running right behind him. "Saya, she's the hunter we heard about back at home, the one with the demon in her." said Kai as he stopped in front of her and Hagi. "She's the hunter?"said Saya surprisingly. "Alessa?"said Kyo as he looked at Alessa and saw tears in her eyes. "Alessa, what is it?"he asked as he walked up to her. When he looked down the alley he froze. "Who's he?"asked Saya as Kyo walked past her and Hagi. "That's her boyfriend, Kyo Sohma."answered Kai. "Somethin's wrong, it doesn't feel right."said Hagi as he pulled a off a bandage wrapped around his arm.

Kakashi walked towards Alessa and Kyo and saw that Kyo looked like he saw a ghost. "What is it?" he asked. Then he looked down the alleyway and saw a woman walking towards then. The woman had red hair . "My mother's dead!"shouted Alessa as she held out her hand and the dagger, which was still on the ground, flew into her hand. "Alessa, come to me."said the woman, who was Alessa's so-called mother, Ginny, as she held out her hand. "Wait, that's her mother? But I thought she died."said Sakura. "That's not her and Alessa knows it."shouted a voice from a shadow. Everyone turned and saw Harry running towards them. "Wait, what are you talking about? I'm confused."said Naruto as he scratched his head. Sakura hit him in the back of the head. "You're always confused, Naruto!"said Sakura angrily. "You son of a bitch! How dare you use poly-juice potion and become my mother!"shouted Alessa, which made Sakura jump and Naruto scared, the dagger in her hand changed into a sword with red rubies again. "What the hell is that?"said Saya surprisingly. "Just a little dagger I gave her."said Kakashi. "It changes into any weapon she chooses." "How the hell did you know I was using poly-juice potion?!"said Ginny as she/he turned back into her/his normal self. It was one of Voldemort's servants, a deatheater. "None of your damn business."said Alessa as she was about to attack him when a chiropteran appeared next to the servant. "Damn, what are they doing here?"said Saya as she raised her sword.

The chiropteran was about to attack Saya. When Saya went to attack, Alessa cut it in half before Saya could even move. 'She's fast.'thought Saya surprisingly. Alessa turn towards the Deatheater. "You're next."she said as she raised her sword and started to run towards him. When she got close, the deatheater apperated. "Damn, he got away."Alessa said under her breath. Then she turned to Saya and Hagi and walked towards them. "What's your name?"she asked as she stopped in front of them."I'm Saya and this is Hagi."answered Saya. Alessa smiled and held out her hand. "Thank you, Saya." Saya took Alessa's hand and shook it. Then she noticed Alessa started to look weak. "Are you ok?"she asked. Then out of nowhere, Alessa collasped. "Alessa!"Kyo shouted as he ran to catch her before she hit the ground. When he caught her, he scopped her up into his arms. Then he headed back towards the house and everyone follwed.

Kyo was almost at the house when Saya called him."Hey, it's Kyo, right?" she asked. "Yeah, that's right."kyo said. "Well, Kyo, just so you know, she won't be the same"said Saya. "What do you mean?"asked Kyo. "I'll explain when we get basck to the house." Five minutes later Kyo laid Alessa on her bed and put covers on her. Then he leaned in and whispered in her ear. "I'll always be with you."he whispered. "I love you." Then he kissed her on her forehead and left the room.

**So what do you think? Hope you enjoyed. Shall I give you some questions to see how much you know about my story? Here's one. Did Ginny push Alessa out of the way of the killing curse out of love or hate? If you get it right I'll put your character in my next story. Please review. Until next time...Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Hey everyone, miss me? Yay my birthday is here(June 12th). I'm 17 yrs old. Anyway sorry I haven't been updating for awhile I've been grounded and was banned from the computer but no worries. I've decided I'm no longer Kisa91. I'm gonna use my real author name. From now on I shall be known as Sakkee. Teehee.**

_Sakkee: I hope you are all enjoying the story so far._

_??: Well I'm not!_

_Sakkee: Huh, who are you?_

_??: How could you forget, I'm in your stupid story._

_Sakkee: Oh...So who are you?_

_??: (Enters) You're worthless. It's me Alessa_

_Sakkee: Hi _

_Alessa: You just had to do it didn't you?_

_Sakkee: Do what?_

_Alessa: You just had to keep on trying to kill me._

_Sakkee: I have no idea what you are talking about._

_Alessa: Why you..._

_Sakkee: Ignore us just read the story. And please enjoy._

When Kyo left Alessa's room Kakashi went in. "Harry wants me to seal away Phoenix."he said before Kyo even asked. "Yeah, that way there won't be anymore trouble."said Sakura as she and Naruto followed their sensi. "Thank you"said Kyo. "What for?"asked Naruto. "For helping Alessa and being her friend"said Kyo. "No prob, we'll always be there for Alessa and you too Kyo"said Sakura. Then she And Naruto entered the room and closed the door behind them. Kyo headed downstairs.

"What have you done to my daughter?!" Yelled Harry. "Dad, calm down." said his oldest daughter Lily.(Lily and her husband, Hatori, came by for a visit) "I won't calm down, not until I find out what happened." said Harry. "Don't snap at me, James do something" said Lily to her older brother (and Harry and Ginny's first born) James. "Oh sure, like he's gonna listen to me." said James. "Why can't Albus try?" "What about me?"said Albus, the second son, as he entered the room at the sound of his name. "Can you calm dad down so we can find out what happen to Alessa?"said Lily. "What happened to Alessa?"asked Albus. "She was bitten."said a voice. Everyone turned and saw Kyo standing at the bottom of the stairs leaning on the wall. "Bitten by who?"asked Albus. "By my ememy" said Saya. "I told you Phantom was dangerous, probably more dangerous then your enemy." "No one's more dangerous than Voldemort."said Harry. "He's more powerful than you can imagine. That still doesn't explain the fangs." "I gave her my blood"said Saya. "It was either that or let her die." "You turned my baby sister into a vampire."said Lily. "It was the only way to save her"said Hagi before Saya could answer. "I knew you didn't want to lose another loved one."said Saya. "But-"before Lily could say anything else they heard screaming. "Alessa!"yelled Kyo as he ran upstairs and everyone followed.

When Kyo reached the top he saw Sakura in the hall on her knees holding her neck. Kyo ran past her and into the room stopping dead in his tracks. Lily and James checked on Sakura. "Sakura, what happened?"asked Lily but Sakura wouldn't answer, she was shaking with fear. James removed Sakura's hand from her neck and saw blood dripping down her neck. "Lily, she was bitten."he said when he saw the bite marks. "What?"said Lily. Saya, Hagi, and Albus ran to the spot where Kyo stopped and looked inside.Alessa was floating in the air surrounded by fire screaming as Kakashi was making handsigns. "What's going on?"asked Saya as she turned to Naruto who was standing against the wall. Before Naruto could answer the screaming stopped. Everyone turned and saw Alessa standing with her hand around Kakashi's neck. "Kakashi-sensi."said Naruto as he ran to help him but Alessa used her power and threw Naruto out of the room along with Albus who was under Naruto. "Alessa, let me go."gasped Kakashi. Alessa smiled and threw Kakashi out of the window. "Alessa."said Kyo as he started to go towards her. "Don't go near her."said a voice as someone jumped in front of Kyo. "Inuyasha."said Kyo. "That's not Alessa, it's Phoenix." (Cue music. Teehee)

_**Lily: Harry and Ginny's third child. She's married to Hatori Sohma. Lily took care of Alessa after losing their mother. She was named after Harry's mother. She appeared in the last chapter of the last Harry Potter book.**_

_**James: Harry and Ginny's first born. He's a dark-wizard catcher like his father once was. He always protected his sisters. He was named after Harry's father. He appeared in the last chapter of the last Harry Potter book.**_

_**Albus: The second son of Harry and Ginny. He works with his brother and they search for Voldemort's hideout but have no luck. He was named after the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. And his middle-name is Severus. He appeared in the last chapter of the last Harry Potter book.**_

_**Hatori Sohma: Like Kyo and Yuki, he's also under the zodiac curse. He's the year of the dragon. (or seahorse). He's married to Lily Potter. He's also the family doctor of the Sohmas. He appeared in Fruits Basket.**_

**Sorry for making this chapter short. I hope you are enjoying so far. I won't be updating for awhile, seeing I got myself grounded...again.. Please review.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: While I'm working on this story I'm also working on the sequels too. (In a notebook.) The in-between one is going to be a kingdom hearts story called; Kingdom Hearts 3: The 8th Princess. And The Second one is called; Alessa Potter II: The revenge. If you think I should change the titles let me know. If not then great because I like the titles I picked for them. I will post both of these stories after I complete this story. And remember I don't own any of these characters except for Alessa and Phoenix. And now for Chapter 9. (This is going to be a short chapter)**

**Oh, and if wondering whatever happened between me and Alessa. She forgave me and now we're friends as long as I promise to stop killing her in the story. (My fingers are crossed...Shhh)**

_Alessa smiled and threw Kakashi out of the window_._ "Alessa." Said Kyo as he went towards her. "Don't go near her!"shouted a voice as someone jumped in front of Kyo. "Inuyasha?" said Kyo. "That's not Alessa, it's Phoenix"._

"Phoenix, but she's suppose to be sealed." said James. "I was but Saya's blood has broken the seal and Kakashi and Harry knew that. Why else would Kakashi have been in here?" said Phoenix. "My blood broke the seal?" asked Saya as she pulled her sword out of the sheath. "Yes, you could put your sword away." said Phoenix. "Why should I?"asked Saya as she gripped her sword tightly. "Because even if you did fight me, you'll never win, I'm too strong for you." said Phoenix as she smiled. "We'll see about that" Said Saya as she ran towards Phoenix/Alessa. "Saya don't," shouted Lily as she ran in front of Saya to protect Phoenix.(actually her sister.) "If you fight Phoenix and win you'll also kill my sister. And I won't let that happen." Saya lowered her sword and backed away. Lily turned to her sister. "Alessa, I know you can here me, it's time to wake up." Phoenix watched Lily and smiled. I'm afraid she can't here you." she said. "Than I guess I have no choice." said Lily. "I'll have to wake her by force." Lily pulled out her wand and pointed towards Phoenix/Alessa. "Expelliamus!" she shouted as red light shout from her wand and hit Phoenix/Alessa in the chest making her fall back. "What did you do?" asked Saya. "I forced Alessa to wake up." said Lily as she put away her wand.

Alessa moaned and sat up. Kyo ran to her side. "Alessa, are you ok?" he asked. Alessa looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine." she said. Kyo hugged her tightly. "Wait, what about Kakashi-sensi?" said Naruto as he ran in the room. "I'm right here" said Kakashi as he climbed through the window with leaves in his hair. "What happened to you?" asked Alessa. 'She doesn't remember?' thought Kakashi. "Oh, I fell out of the window." he said as he scratched his head. Alessa looked around. Why's everyone in my room? asked Alessa. "Oh, uh, well-"James started to say but Alessa cut him off. "Where's Sakura?" she asked. "She's downstairs with Hatori and dad." answered Lily. Alessa stood up and ran out of the room. "Alessa, what's wrong.?" asked Kyo as he followed her downstairs.

Sakura sat on the couch as Hartori put a bandage on her neck. "Sakura, are you ok?" asked Alessa as she walked towards Sakura. "Yeah, I'm fine" said Sakura as she smiled. Alessa looked at the bandage on Sakura's neck. "I'm sorry for biting you...and taking your blood." said Alessa sadly. "It wasn't your fault." said Sakura. "She's right" said Saya as she entered the room. "I know what it's like. I was born that way." "So, I'll always be a vampire, there's no going back?" asked Alessa. "No, there's no going back." said Saya. "Doesn't Alessa having your blood make her your chevaliar." asked Kai. "She won't be my chevaliar." said Saya. "She's different from Hagi." Hagi nodded in agreement. "I stiil feel bad for biting you." said Alessa. "Don't worry about it," said Sakura, "just promise you'll go after Naruto next time." Alessa smiled. "I promise". "Hey, I don't wanna be bittin" said Naruto, "Why can't you go after someone else?" "Oh, yeah, like who?"asked Albus. "Like you." said Naruto. "Why me?" asked Albus. "What did I ever do to you?" "I don't know." said Naruto. " Maybe because you're always calling me a knuckle-head.(1) and you're an idiot" "Doesn't everybody call you a knuckle-head?" asked Lily. "Yeah," answered Naruto. "And everybody calls Kyo a stupid cat." "Call me stupid again you damn Knuckle-head" said Kyo. "And call me an idiot again I dare ya." said Albus. While Kyo and Albus argued with Naruto. Saya, Hagi, Kai, and David watched in confusion. "Don't worry." said Alessa when she saw the looks on their faces. "You'll get use to it." She smiled and Saya smiled back. 'Looks like I made a new friend.' thought Saya as Kyo and Albus started beating up Naruto than chased him around the house making everyone laugh.

_Somewhere in another part of London:_

"Wormtail!" shouted Voldemort. "Y, yes my lord?" said Wormtail as he entered. "It seems that vampire did what he's suppose to do but didn't bring Alessa back." said Voldemort. "You know what to do. Send _them _to capture her." "Yes, my lord." said Wormtail as he left. "That power will be mine. And she won't be able to resist _her. _Hahaha."

**_(1) He really his a knuckle-head. And you'll agree if you watch the shows._**

**So what did you think? Hope you're enjoying. And now for a quiz. Can you guess who Voldemort just sent after Alessa. And who he meant when he said**_** She**_**? Please reveiw.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters except Alessa and Phoenix. Hope you enjoy chapter 10. **

"You're fast." said Saya after she blocked Alessa's attack. "I'm learning from the best." said Alessa. She was training with Saya, Hagi, Sakura, and Naruto. Kakashi was watchin while reading his favorite book. They were in a field that no one ever goes in.

"And don't forget, she's been training with us before we met you guys." said Sakura. "Ok, here I go!" shouted Naruto as he ran towards Alessa. "Naruto, you idiot, it's not your turn yet." said Sakura. But Naruto ignored her and made hand-signs. "Shaow-clone-jutsu!" Soon two more Narutos appeared. "Is he always impatient?" asked Saya after she pushed Alessa back. Alessa nodded her head yes and ran towards Naruto. "He's an idiot." said Sakura when she walked towards Saya who just put her sword away. "Why?" asked Saya. "You'll see." said Kakashi as he put his book away. "Done reading?" asked Hagi. "For now, I just wanna see Naruto fight Alessa and lose...again."

All three Naruto's threw kunais at Alessa. But missed. Alessa held out her hand and her dagger appeared and turned into a kunai. Then she threw it towards one of the Narutos and scored. The Naruto the kunai hit poofed away and there were two more Narutos left. 'She's getting better.' thought Naruto. Alessa picked up the kunai and threw it again hitting the second shadow clone. After the clone poofed away, Alessa picked up the kunai and ran towards the real Naruto. Soon Naruto was trying his hardest to block her attacks. He then went to attack Alessa who dodged his attack doing back-flips. Then she vanished. "Man, I hate it when she does that." said Naruto as he looked around for signs of Alessa. Then he felt his arm being held behind his back. "You lose again, Naruto." said Alessa who had her dagger point towards Narutos back. "Aw, man. no fair." said Naruto after Alessa let go of his arm. "You need to learn to be patient Naruto." said Kakashi. "He's right, and besides, you should know better than to attack me when it wasn't your turn yet." said Alessa as she smiled.

Soon it was time to head back, and everyone was packing up. Alessa was putting her sweater on when Saya walked towards her. "Alessa, I've been meaning to ask you something." said Saya. "And what would that be, Saya?" asked Alessa as she stood. "Your dagger, how does it work?" asked Saya. "Well, it changes into any weapon I choose." answered Alessa as her dagger reappeared in her hand. "Like a kunai." as she spoke the dagger changed. "A bow " it changed into a bow. "And my favorite, Godric Gryffindor's sword(1)." The bow changed into the beautiful sword with red rubies and the name Godric Gryffindor engraved on the blade. "Who's Godric Gryffindor?" asked Saya. "He's one of the four founders of the school I used to go to." answered Alessa as the sword turned back into the dagger and disappeared. "What was the school called?" asked Saya. "Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." "Can I ask you one more question?" asked Saya as they started walking. "Sure." said Alessa. "Why don't you go anymore?" asked Saya. That made Alessa stop walking and put her head down.Hagi, Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi stop walking also when they heard the question. 'Wrong question to ask.' thought Kakashi as he looked at Alessa. "Alessa?" said Saya. "I don't want to talk about it." said Alessa. Then she started running, wanting to get away from Saya for asking that question. "Alessa, wait!" yelled Sakura when she went to chase after her. But Kakashi stopped her. "Just leave her be." he said, for he knew why Alessa didn't want to talk about what happened in her school. Harry told him everything the night before.

_**Flashback:**_

_Harry and Kakashi are in the study looking for clues about the whereabouts of Voldemort. They've been at it all day and now it was late. "Harry, can I ask you something?" asked Kakashi. "Sure, what is it?" said Harry. "Why doesn't Alessa go to school anymore?" asked Kakashi after he was done reading a piece of paper with information on Voldemort's background. Harry looked up from a parchment he was reading. "'sigh', I knew that question would pop up sooner or later." said Harry as he stood up, stretched and scratched the back of his head. "Well, what happened?" Kakashi asked. Harry sat back down in his chair and Kakashi did the same. "It was her third year at Hpgawarts: school of witchcraft and wizardry." Harry began. "She was doing fine in first and second year. She made lots of friends and had alot of fun. She was like one of my best mates, Hermione, she loved to learn. And she never had a wand. She could do magic without one like Albus Dumbledore, the old headmaster of the school." "She must've been learning fast."said Kakashi as he smiled. "She was."said Harry as he smiled then he stopped smiling. "But then it was third year when everything changed. Someone found out about Phoenix and told all of Alessa's friends. No one believed them at first but then Phoenix awoken.(While living inside of Alessa she's been asleep for 12 years.) Alessa lost control and hurt some of her friends. That's when it all started. _

_Me and Ginny got a letter from the Headmistress, McGonagall, telling us what happened. When we read the letter we got worried. Ginny wanted to pull Alessa out of school but I said no, because she would be safer there and the teachers would help her to control Phoenix. Christmas came and went. And things got worst. The students from the Slyterin house started to tease her. Alessa started to get angry and used her powers against them. She killed one of them, not meaning to. After that everyone wouldn't go near her or talk to her. They just ignored her. Pretending she doesn't exist. The teachers got worried, especially McGonagall. Then McGonagall had an idea. She was gonna put Phoenix to sleep again like last time. But before she did, Alessa lost control again. When we got the letter saying she hurt a teacher this time, Ginny decided to pull Alessa out of the school, I agreed that time. When we went to the school to pick her up, McGonagall had already put the demon to sleep._

_The next year, we moved to Japan, it was my idea to start over. James and Albus stayed in England. Lily came with us. She and Alessa were really close and still are. When we got to Japan, Alessa wanted to go to school. Me and Ginny didn't think it was a good idea at first but then we talked it over and agreed that it might be good for her. And we were right. Alessa made friends with Yuki, Tohru, Uo, and Hana. She even fell in love with Kyo. They been together for 3 years now. She even trusted them with her secret. Lily met Hatori when we first arrived. Got engaged the next year and now they're married." "So, starting over changed everything, huh?" asked Kakashi. "You have no idea." said Harry. "Alessa was doing fine until last year when we heard Voldemort was back, and we lost Ginny. Alessa stopped going to school after losing her mother. Instead she became a hunter." "She's a strong hunter too. she kicked Naruto's ass again, for the tenth time."said Kakashi. "And everyone else." "You practice with her yet?" asked Harry as he started to clean up. "I'd rather not."said Kakashi as he scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, you're right."said Harry after he put everything away. "She'll kick your ass." _

_**End flashback.**_

Kyo was sitting outside on the steps when he saw Alessa running towards him. He noticed she was crying, stood up and ran towards her. Alessa dropped her bag and ran straight into his arms. Kyo held her tightly. "Alessa, What's wrong?" asked Kyo. "It's nothing." sobbed Alessa. "Just memories." "You want to talk about it?" asked Kyo. "No." answered Alessa.

Saya and the others soon showed up when they saw Kyo and Alessa and decided to keep their distance for awhile. "Don't worry." said Kakashi when they were walking around town. "Kyo knows how to cheer her up again." "Good." said Saya. 'I guess me asking that question brought back memories she didn't want to remember.' she thought. Then Kakashi decided to treat everyone. And of course Naruto pigged out and everyone felt disgusted to be near him.

_**(1) Godric Gryffindor's sword. I love that sword.**_

_**Godric Gryffindore: A founder of Hogwarts along with Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Sylterin.**_

_**Albus Dumbledore: He was one of the old Headmsters of Hogwarts. He died in Harry's sixth year. He appeared in **__**Harry Potter**_

_**Headmistress McGonagall: After Dumbledore died she became the headmistress of the school. She' a animagus so she can change into a cat. She was the head of Gryffindore House. She appeared in **__**Harry Potter**_

_**Hagrid: Half-giant and half-man. He's the gamekeeper and he teaches students about magical creatures. He was always there for Harry. He appeared in **__**Harry Potter**_

**So, are you enjoying. In the next chapter, you'll get to see who Voldemort sent after Alessa. Did you guess who they are yet? If you get the answer right I'll put your character in my next story: KHIII: The 8th Princees. Please review.**


	11. Chapter 11

Sakkee: I own nothing. This story is almost over. I'm so proud of myself. I might put an ending song at the end and I won't own it.

Alessa: You get to pick the song.

Sakkee: Hey, I didn't decide that. -.-

Alessa: Now you did. 'giggles'

Sakkee: Fine, make sure it's a love song like from video games, movies, or CDs. I would like 'Only Hope' by Mandy Moore in 'A walk to Remember.'

Alessa: 'Gasp'! I love that movie. But it's the readers choice.

Sakkee: Anyway here's the story.

Alessa: So how many more chapters?

Sakkee:...No idea.

Alessa:Of course. -.-

**Chapter 11:**

_Somewhere in London_.

"Did you find her?" asked Voldemort. "Yes my lord." said the male servent. "She's somewhere in Japan." said the female servent. Voldemort smiled. "You know what to do." he said. The two nodded then apparated. Voldemort turned to the shadows. "You go help them." "Whatever you say." said a voice. A man with a pale-white face and long black hair walked out of the shadows with a boy who had spiky black hair and had red eyes with black spot thingys. "It'll be good to see my old comrads." said the boy. Then he and the man made hand-signs and disappeared. "Her power will be mine. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Voldemort laughed as he walked away.

_Somewhere in Japan._

Lily walks in her baby sisters room and opens the curtans. The light shines in and wakes Alessa. "Morning sleeping beauty." said Lily. "Morning." said Alessa as she got out of bed. "Have a goodnight sleep?" asked Lily. "Yeah." Alessa walks to her closet and takes out a pair of jeans and a black tank top. She dresses and puts on her black boots. "What time is it?" asked Alessa as she brushes her hair. "It's almost eleven." answered Lily after she looked at the alarm clock besides Alessa's bed. "Hey Alessa?" "Yeah." Alessa puts her hair in a ponytail. "What happened yesturday?" What do you mean?" "I saw you crying in Kyo's shoulders." Alessa put her brush down. "Nothing, just bad memories that's all." She turned to Lily and smiled. Lily smiles back. Lily walked to her sister and gave her a hug. Alessa hugs her back. "Let go of the past already, and enjoy the present." "You always say that." "I know, that's my motto." Then there was a knock at the door. The two sisters seperate and Alessa answers the door. It was Kakashi and Kyo. "Bad news, deatheaters are on their way." said Kyo." They found us." "What? How?" asked Lily. "I don't know but we have to get Alessa out of here." said Kakashi. "Right, Alessa go with Kakashi and Kyo. I'll go and find Hatori and the others." Lily ran out of the room taking out her wand. Kakashi grabs Alessa's hand and runs out of the room with Kyo following. "Wait, where are we going?." asked Alessa. "Someplace to keep you safe." said Kyo.

Kakashi, Kyo, and Alessa runs around the house to find a way out. "I can't run anymore." Alessa's hand slips through Kakashi's and she falls to her knees. She starts to pass out. "Alessa we have to keep going." said Kyo. "Kyo, can you carry her?" asked Kakashi. "Yeah." "Good, pick her up and let's go." Kyo takes Alessa into his arms bridal style. Alessa passes out in his arms. "Alessa." Kyo and Kakashi starts to run when they heard laughter. "That would be my doing." said a voice. Kakashi and Kyo turned to see two people walk from the shadows. It was the man and boy. "Orochimaru." growled Kakashi. He takes out his kunais. "Hello, Kakashi. where are your students?" asked the man named Orochimaru. "Right behind you." said Naruto. Orochimaru turns and sees Sakura, Naruto, Saya, and Hagi with their weapons out. "Sasuke?" said Sakura when she noticed the boy. "Hello, Sakura." said the boy named Sasuke. "I see you've made some new friends." said Orochimaru. "Let's see. You're Saya, a queen chiropteran, you're Hagi, her chevaliar and lover, and you." he points to Kyo. "You're Kyo, your family is cursed with the zodiac, you are the cat, you pull off your beads and trnasform into the cat's true form, which is disgusting and smells. You're also the love of this girl." Alessa appears in his arms. Kyo looks at his arms and sees Alessa no longer there. "How did- give her back!" Kyo goes to attack Orochimaru but Sasuke jumps in front of him and punches Kyo in the face making him fall back. "Hey, no one hits my friends except me." Naruto goes to attack Sasuke. Sasuke dodges and Naruto falls on top of Kyo. "Get off me you knuckle-head." said Kyo as he tries to push Naruto off of him. "Why do you want Alessa?" asked Kakashi. "Because he wants her." said Orochimaru. "Are you telling me you're working with Voldemort?" said Harry as he ran towards them with his wand out. Lily, James, Albus and a blonde-haired lady followed behind. "Well, well, well, if it isn't 'Lady' Tsunade." said Orochimaru. "Let the girl go." said the lady named Tsunade. She pulls out Kunais and Lily and her brothers pulls out their wands. "And to answer your question Mr.Potter, yes I am." Orochimaru laughed. Then he felt pain coming into his back. Soon a sword came through him.

He dropped Alessa and turned to see Saya. "Hahahaha, I can't die, Ms. Saya." He took out the sword and stpped Saya. "Saya!" Hagi catches her before she hits the ground. While Orocihmaru was distracted, Harry quickly grabbed Alessa and ran back towards Tsunade and his sons and daughter. "Take Alessa out of here." He gives Alessa to James." Got it dad." He, Albus and Lily were about to leave when two more people arrived."No, it can't be." said James. "That's impossible." said Albus."There's no way." said Lily. Tears filled her eyes. "What are you guys waiting for? Get your sister out of here." said Harry. Then he noticed the two people and regonized them at once. Orochimaru laughed. "I'm not they only one working with Voldemort." Alessa moaned then opened her eyes and saw that James was carrying her. She noticed he looked as if he had seen a ghost. "James what's wrong?" she asked weakly. He didn't answer. "Alessa." said a female voice. Alessa turned her head and noticed the two people. Her gazed dropped on the female and tears fell from her eyes. "M-mom?"

**Orochimaru: I don't really know much about him except that he's one of the Sanin. And that he put a curse mark on Sasuke Uchiha. He appeared in ****Naruto****.**

**Sasuke: Sakura and Naruto's old comrad and friend. He joined Orochimaru to gain more power in order to defeat his brother Itachi, who killed eneryone in the Uchiha Clan. Inorder to get poerful, Itachi told him he had to kill his best friend, but he couldn't kill Naruto. Instead he's with Orochimaru. He appeared in ****Naruto****.**

**Tsunade: She's the fifth hokage of the leaf village and like Orochimaru, she's one of the legendary sanins. She's also Sakura's mentor.**

**Well, what did you think. Don't forget, I might put an ending song at the end and you get to pick. If I don't like any of them then I'm going with either 'Truth is' by Kristine Sa. or 'Only hope' by Mandy Moore. Coming up Chapter 12. Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Sorry for the late update. my computer was down. but it's back up now. Please enjoy chapter 12.**

_Sakkee: I already started the second story to the sequel. I couldn't wait. Later in the chapters of the second story there will be a shocker. Well, it was to me when I wrote it in my book._

_Alessa: Everything shocks you._

_Sakkee. I know. Oh, and I picked a song for the end credits thanks to TLSoulDude, I pick..._

_Alessa:"There You Are" by Rascal Flatts._

_But there will be a song before that that and that is..._

_Alessa: "The Truth is..." by Kristine Sa. _

_Sakkee: Enjoy the story._

_**Chapter 12:**_

_ "Alessa." said a female voice. Alessa turned her head and noticed the two people. Her gazed dropped on the female and tears fell from her eyes. "M-mom?"_

"James put me down." said Alessa as tears flowed down her face. James put his baby sister down. He also had tears flowing down his face. In fact all four of them, James, Albus, Lily, and Alessa all had tears flowing down from their eyes. "Ginny, how-" Haryy walked towards her then stopped. "I see, you're working for _him_." "Yes, I am." said Ginny. She turned to Alessa. "Come with me. Alessa, please." She held out her hand. Alessa backed away. "No." She went behind James and James stood protectively in front of her. "Alessa, please." "She said no, mom." said James. "Now is that anyway to to speak to your mother?" laughed Orochimaru. "How rude." said Sasuke. "Sasuke please, come back to us." cried Sakura. "Sakura, still as annoying as ever." "Come on Sasuke, we can find another way to beat your brother, together." said Naruto." And you're still a knuckle-head." Sasuke walked to his old friends. He pulled out a long sword. "Harry, where's the cloak?" asked Ginny. "Why?" asked Harry. "The Dark Lord wants it." said The man. "Draco, you said you would never join him ever again after what he did to your family." siad Albus. "I lied." said Draco. "Give us the cloak." "Dad, they're not talking about mom's cloak are they?" asked Alessa. "Yes, they are." said Harry. "Do it. Or else." said Draco. "Or else what?" asked Lily. "Heh." Draco smiled and snapped his fingers. And soon Alessa appeared next to him. "Dad!" Alessa tries to get away but Ginny pulled her wand out and said a spell. "Expelliamus." The spell hit Alessa and knocked her out. "I'm sorry, Alessa." said Ginny after she caught her youngest before she hit the ground. "Alessa!" yelled Kyo. "Ginny, don't!" Harry pointed his wand. "Harry, please just give us the cloak and she won't get hurt." begged Ginny. "Just do it Harry." said Draco.

Harry dropped his head and held out his hands. Soon a cloak(1) appeared in his hands and he walked towards his wife and Draco. "Here, just don't hurt her." "Harry, don't!" shouted Kakashi. "I have no choice." "Dad, please, you can't." said Lily. "You want your sister to die?" No, but-" "Then this is the only way." "You always did make a good choice." said Draco. "Give me Alessa first." said Harry. "I'm sorry but they aren't allowed to do that." said Orochimaru. "You see, Voldemort wants her power and he wants her dead. In fact he wants all four dead." "Why?" asked James. "Hmm, I don't know." "Please, don't do this. Sasuke." begged Sakura. "Your begs won't work for me." said Sasuke. Harry went to give them the cloak but then tricked them and wrapped it around both of them. "NO!" yelled Draco. Then they both passed out. "Dad, what did you bdo?" asked Albus. He ran to his mother. Kyo ran to Alessa and held her. "Don't worry they're fine." Harry took the cloak of them and held Ginny in his arms. Ginny moaned then opened her eyes. "Harry? W-what happened?" she asked. "You're back." said Harry. "Mom!" Lily ran to her mother's side and hugged her. "Owww, my head." Draco sat up rubbing the back of his head. "What happened?" he asked. "You're back to normal." said James. He held out his hand to help Draco up. "Grrr, Voldemort won't be happy to hear this." said Orochimaru. "Sasuke, let's go." They were about to leave when Sasuke was tackled down on the ground by Kakashi. "Sasuke's not going anywhere." said Tsunade. "Harry the cloak." Harry threw the cloak to Tsunade who handed to Sakura. "Here, you do it." she said. "Right." said Sakura. "Sakura, on the count of three, I'll jump off and you wrap that cloak around him." said Kakashi. "Ok." Sakura opens the cloak. "One, two, THREE!" Kakashi jumped off Sasuke and Sakura wrapped the cloak around him and held tightly. "NO!" yelled Orochimaru.

Soon Sakura felt hands wrap around her. "Sasuke?" she looked up. "Thank you, Sakura." said Sasuke. Sakura hugged him tightly and suprisingly, Sasuke hugged back. "This cannot be happening!" Orochimaru yelled. Then he disappeared. "Where'd he go?" said Kyo as he held Alessa closely. "Behind you." said a voice. Kyo turned around and soon found himself get kicked in the face and on the ground. Orochimaru picked up the unconscience Alessa. "No, let her go. Or -." said Harry. "Or what, Harry Potter?" said a voice. Someone then appeared. It was Voldemort. "Voldemort." growled Harry. "I killed you last time and I'll do it again." "Oh really, but can you do it with all four of your children at stake." as Voldemort said it, James, Albus, and Lily all collasped on the floor. "Lily!" yelled Hatori as he went towards her. But before he could reach her, all three started to rise from th ground and floated towards Voldemort and Orochimaru. "No! Please, give them back." cried Ginny. "Ah, so you'ree both normal once again. Oh well, you were both just a pawn in my plan. I have what I wanted and now, until next time. We will meet again." Voldemort apperated taking the three with him and Orochimaru followed carrying Alessa. "NO!" Harry went to stop them but was too late. "Harry?" Ginny cried as she walked towards her husband. "I'll get them back Ginny. I promise." said Harry. He hugged Ginny as she cried in his chest. "I'll help" said Sasuke. "I know where they are." "Good, then you'll takes us to them." said Tsunade.

**_(1) The cloak is called the Cloak of Light. It takes the darkness out of people's hearts. (I own it.)_  
**

**Well, what do you think?? It's getting better right. The final battle is about to begin. Do you think they will save Alessa and her older siblings in time? Teehee, find out in Chapter 13. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Sakkee here to say I don't own any of these characters except Alessa. This is the big battle between good and evil. Do you think it'll turn out good or bad. Find out right here on chapter 13...hey I make it sound like a t.v show...COOL! This will probably be my longest chapter. Please enjoy.**

_Alessa: you just had to do it._

_Sakkee: What are you talking about?_

_Alessa: I mean, you just had to get me, James, Alblus, and Lily taken away only after our reuion with our mother._

_Sakkee: I couldn't resist._

_Alessa: I give up._

_Sakkee: OK, everyone, enjoy the final battle between good and evil._

**Chapter 13:**

_Outside Voldemort's hideout:_

Harry, Ginny, Draco, Inuyasha, Kagome, Kakashi, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade, Saya, Hagi, and Kyo all stood outside a spooky looking cave. They looked inside it and knew this was it. This would be the last battle with Voldemort. (Or so they hope it was.) Ginny held her husband's hand tightly and looked up at him. Harry smiled and nodded at her and she smiled back. "We'll save our children and destroy Voldemort once and for all." said Harry. They all started to enter when they heard two cracks. "Now Harry, did you really think you would go anywhere without us?" siad a very familiar voice. Harry turned and saw his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. "Ron, Hermione, how did you-" "We know everything, well, I know everything." said Hermione. She and Ron walked towards their friends. Ron gave his little sister a hug. "We'll save them Ginny." he said. "Thank you for coming." said Ginny as she hugged her big brother back tightly. "Ok then, let's go." said Kakashi. "The more people the better." Everyone nodded in agreement. Then they all walked in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione would fight together as they once did back when they were only students in Hogwarts. Side-by-side. As the golden-trio.

_Deep inside the Cave:_

"My lord, it seems we have company." said one of the deatheaters. "So, they've come to save them." said Voldemort. He turned and looked at James, Albus, and Lily, who were inside a tank thingy against the wall. It looked as if they were sleeping standing up.(Like the princesses in KH). Then he turned to look at Alessa, who was lying (floating actually. Think of the movie 'The Covenent') above a wooden table surrounded by candles. "Her power will be mine soon." he laughed as he said it. "Go and bring them all to me. I have a surprise for them especially for the parents." "Yes, m'lord." The deatheaters all left except two. "Bellatrix." "Yes, my lord." Bellatrix took off her hood and bowed. "Get _her_ out of here and stay hidden. You know what to do next if I die...again." "Yes, my lord." Bellatrix turned the the girl who still had her hood up to hide her identity. "Let's go." Bellatrix held out her hand. " But-" the girl started. "No buts, darling, we have to keep you alive and safe." said Bellatrix. "Fine." The girl took Bellatrix's hand but not before giving Voldemort...a hug? And he hugged back? "You train hard so you can avenge me." said Voldemort. "Yes, my lord."said the girl. Then she and Bellatrix apparated. "Well, it seems like my enemy is here to." said Orochimaru. "All of our enemies. Too bad Carl isn't here." "They will see him again soon, but now they will deal with us." said Voldemort. "Carl will stay with Bellatrix and help her train the girl." "Just wait til they see what we have in store for them when they get here." said Orochimaru "I can't wait to see their faces."

Back with Harry and the others, they found themslves surrounded by deatheaters. "You're to come with us, without a fight." said the first deateater. "And if we don't?" asked Hermione who had her wand out and ready. "I'm afraid you have no choice mud-blood." said a second deatheater who also had his wand pointed. "No one calls Hermione by that name, ever!" shouted Ron who pointed his wand towards deatheater number two. "Do you want to see your children or not?" asked the third deatheater. His wand pointed at them to. (In fact all the deateaters had their wand pointed at our heros.) "Yes, we do." said Ginny. "Please give them back." " Then come get them." said a voice. "That's Orochimaru's voice." said Tsunade. "We better do as they say if you want to see them." "Right, take us to them." said Harry.

They followed the deatheaters until they came to an opening in the cave. "Welcome to our home." sadi Orochimaru. "Boy, do we have a special treat for all of you." "Where are our children?" asked Ginny. She pulled out her wand. "Why, they're right behind you." said Orochimaru. They all turned around and saw James, Albus, and Lily standing behind them with their wands out. "Harry, there's something wrong with them." said Hermione. "James, Albus, Lily, can you hear me?" asked Ginny,. She reached out to them but Lily cut her hand with a dagger. "Don't touch me." sadi Lily in a cold voice. "Lily, it's me mom." said Ginny. "Our mother's dead." said James. Soon all three attacked. Harry, Darco, and Ron fought with James. Ginny and Hermione fought with Lily. and Hagi, Inuyasha, and Kakashi fought with Albus. "You guys find Alessa." Harry told the others who weren't fighting. "We'll take care of them. And hopefully get them to their senses." "Right." said Kagome. "Be careful Inuyasha." "Don't worry, I will." Said Inuyasha as he dodged Albus's attack. "Come on let's go!" shouted Kyo. He, Kagome, Saya, Tsunade, and the three ninjas ran to find Alessa but instead found Orochimaru and Voldemort. "Where's Alessa?" asked Naruto as he pulled out his kunais. As did Sasuke, Sakura and Tsunade. Saya pulled out her sword. Kyo took a fighting stance and Kagome took out her bow and arrows. "Why do you want to know?" asked Orochimaru as he smiled. "Because she's our friend and we're here to protect her." said Sakura. "You hear that Voldemort, she's their friend and they're to protect her." Orochimaru laughed. "If they want to see her. Then I guess it's time they did." said Voldemort. He and Orochimaru stepped aside to reveal Alessa floating above the table. "Alessa!" yelled Kyo as he ran towards but was thrown back. "They put a barrier around her." said Kagome. "Can your arrow break it?" asked Sakura. "I can try." Kagome puts and arrow in the bow and pulls back. "Please break it." She let go of the arrow. The arrow soon is surrounded by light and hits the barrier. "Did it work?" asked Naruto. "Let's find out." said Tsunade. She threw a kunai. It went right over Alessa, showing the barrier was down. "Let's get her and get out of here." said Sasuke.

Kyo reached out for her, but was stopped by Tsunade. "Somethings not right." she said. But Kyo pulled his hand away and reached for Alessa again. As he did, Tsunade thought she heard Orochimaru snicker. "Kyo, wait!" she yelled but was too late, Kyo had already touched Alessa's hand. When he did, Alessa opened her eyes and screamed as if she was in pain. "Hahahahaha, thanks to you lover-boy, you released her power and gave it to me." laughed Voldemort as flames surrounded Alessa and soon surrounded him. Phoenix was leaving her body. "NO!" screamed Ginny. She tried to stop him but Lily jumped in front of her. "Your fight is with me." said Lily. "Harry!" yelled Ginny. "The cloak." Harry threw her the cloak after putting it on James, who was just getting up. Ginny caught the cloak and opened it. "What's that suppose to do?" asked Lily as she smiled. "Bring you back." said Ginny. "Hermione hold her." Hermione sneaks up behind Lily and holds her down. Ginny quickly wraps the cloak around Lily and holds her. "Mom?" said Lily as she sat up. "Lily, thank god." said Ginny as she gave her oldest daughter a hug. "Mom, I'm so sorry." cried Lily. "I know, it's not your fault." said Ginny. come on we have to stop him before it's too late." said Hermione." Aunt Hermione, you're here." said Lily. "Yes, I am." said Hermione. "Now come on, or you know what will happen if he gets Phoenix." "Ginny, Lily, and Hermione runs towards where Harry, Draco, Ron, and James were trying to get Albus come back. Ginny gave Kakashi the cloak and he threw it on Albus who was soon back to normal. "Good, we got all three of you back." sadi Harry. "Come on, we have to save Alessa."

Back with the others, Voldemort almost has all of Alessa'a power. "We have to stop him." said Tsunade. "Come on." said Naruto. Naruto ran towards Voldemort, kunais ready. But Orochimaru jumped in front of him. "I don't think so." said Orochimaru. He went to attack Naruto when Sasuke, Sakura, Tsunade, and Kakashi ran next to their friend. "You fight one shinobi of the Leaf village, you fight us all." sadi Kakashi as he uncovered his left eye. "well, then, I guess I'll just have to kill all of you." said Orochimaru as he pulled out a sword. "Let's fight!" Sakura pulled on her black gloves and punched to fllor making it crack and making Orochimaru fall. Sasuke pulled out his long sword and ran towards him. Orochimaru jumped back and went to attack Sasuke but was blocked by Tsunade. "You guys go and help the others, me and Kakashi will handle him." she said. "Ok, let's go." said Naruto. He, Sasuke, and Sakura ran towards the others who were trying to stop Voldemort.

"You won't succed." said Harry. "I already did." laughed Voldemort as the last of Alessa's power was almost in him when it stooped. "What's this?" snarled Voldemort. Then the fire started going back into Alessa. "What?!" he shouted as he turned and saw Kyo, with Saya and Hagi standing, holding Alessa in his arms. "Kyo did it." said Ginny. "But how?" asked Sakura. "He took her off of that table which was probably enchanted with some kind of spell that trabsfers her powers to Voldemort." said Hermione. "No, this can't be happening." shouted Voldemort. He ran towards Kyo, Saya, and Hagi with his wand ready but Harry, Ron, and Draco jumped in front of him. "Like I said, 'you won't succed'" said Harry. "We'll see about that." snarled Voldemort. He raised his wand and started to say the killing curse when he felt someone's hand stop his hand from moving. He turned and saw Alessa smiling at him. "I don't think so." she said as she threw a fire-ball at him. "Alessa, you're ok." said Sakura. But Alessa didn't say anything back to her. Instead she walked towards Voldemort, summonig her a dagger and turned it into the ruby handled sword. Voldemort smiled and pulled out a sword of his own. It had green rubies on the handle and a snake on the blade. "Harry, is that Gryffindor's sword?" asked Ron. "Yep, and it's hers." answered Harry.

Alessa and Voldemort soon attacked each other. Their swords clashed. Alessa swung her sword and Voldemort dodged it. Then he swung his and Alessa blocked. "You won't win." said Voldemort as he pushed against her sword. "Wanna bet." said Alessa as she pushed him back. Voldemort went to attack and Alessa did backflips to dodge. Then she was surrounded by fire and vanished. "Where'd you go?" said Voldemort as he looked around. "Behind you." whispered Alessa. Voldemort turned, swinging his sword as he does. But was blocked by Alessa's sword and she smiled. They kept swinging their sword at each other. And dodging eachother's attacks. Then Alessa started feeling pains in her back. She dropped her sword and fell to her kness holding herself. Kyo went to run to her but was stopped by Harry. "Wait." said Harry. "Just watch."

Alessa screamed in pain as something started to come out of her back. It was wings. They were firey-bird wings-like. Alessa stood up smiling. "What's this?" snarled Voldemort. "My new power." said Alessa and Phoenix together as she rises towards the cave-ceiling with her sword in hand. Soon she was surrounded by fire as was the sword. "Uh, guys, we should probably run." said Naruto. Tsunade and Kakashi stopped fighting with Orochimaru and looked up. "We better take cover." said Kakashi. "This is going to be one power that is really powerful." "Right." said Tsunade. "What power is this?" asked Orochimaru. Everyone, except Voldemort and Orochimaru and deatheaters, ran for cover.

Alessa pointed her sword towards Voldemort as the fire surrounding it began to glow. "And now you finally die once and for all." said Alessa together with Phoenix. "Phoenix! Sword of Flames!" she shouted as the flames letft the sword and surrounded Voldemort and Orochimaru. Making them burn until they were turned to ashes and blown away by the wind. The deatheaters apperated out of there quickly but when they were outside they were surrounded by aurors.

Alessa slowly floated down with tears in her eyes. When she was on the ground, she fell to her knees. Kyo ran to her and caught her before she fell back. "Kyo, is it over?" asked Alessa. "You did it." said Kyo as he held her tightly. "It's over." Alessa looked up at him and smiled. "I love you so much." she said. "I love you too." said Kyo. Then they both locked in a kiss. Everyone stood around them and smiled. They knew it was over. Voldemort was finally gone for good. Or so they hope.

_**Ronald Weasly: Harry' best mate and Ginny's older brother. He married Hermione Granger. He is the youngest boy in his family. He always helped Harry whenever he can. He appeared in **__**Harry Potter**_

_**Hermione: Married to Ron and is Harry's best mate. All three of them together, they're called the golden trio. She's a muggle-born. Her parents aren't magical at all. She's the smartest witch like Harry's mother was. She always helped Harry whenever she can. She appeared in **__**Harry Potter**_

_**Deatheaters: Voldemorts loyal servants. They appeared in **__**Harry Potter**_

_**Bellatrix Lestrange: A deatheater who always does as her lord commands. She was told by Voldemort to take **__**her**__** out of there and to train **__**her**__** well. She appeared in **__**Harry Potter**_

_**The girl: A girl who was being trained by Bellatrix to avenge Voldemort if he failed. Who is she? And what is her relationship with Voldemort? **_

**So what did you think. pretty good right. Who was that mysterious girl? Is what you are probably wondering. Well, you won't find out until **_**Alessa Potter: The Revenge**_**. Next chapter will be a song sung by Alessa. and Then after that chapter is the end credits. Should I do secret ending? Let me know if I should. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: This is the last chapter of my story. And yes I will do a secret ending in reqrest of Syrena Li. In this chapter Alessa, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru, along with Saya, Hagi, Kagome and Inuyasha, (Don't worry, it's the night of the new moon.) and the three ninjas are back at the teens club where she will sing, "The Truth Is..." by Kristine Sa. Remember I own nothing except Alessa and Phoenix. Enjoy.**

Alessa gets up on stage wearing a black dress that goes down to her knees and spaghetti straps. And black heeled sandals. She puts the mic to her lips and say. "This is for those who have someone they love very much." she smiles at Kyo and he smiles back.

_(Intro to 'The Truth is...')_

_Everywhere I look, I turn, it seems that you are there_

_Everyone I leave, I learn that they cannot compare_

_Everything I see, I do, I touch, I think of you_

_Every little thing in life_

_It leaves me so confused_

_Oh, everything was so, so clear before we tore apart_

_Now all my passion's trapped inside_

_This lonely broken heart_

_So if you ask, if you must know_

_I'll tell you, here's the truth_

_If you ask, if you must know_

_I wouldn't lie to you_

_If you ask, if you must know_

_I'll tell you, here's the truth_

_Do I love you? Love you, still?_

_The truth is..._

_I do_

_Now without you here, the sky turned a new shade of clear_

_A new rain of tears_

_And without you here, my body's a lonely frontier_

_An ocean of fears_

_So if you ask, if you must know_

_I'll tell you, here's the truth_

_If you ask, if you must know_

_I wouldn't lie to you_

_If you ask, if you must know_

_I'll tell you, here's the truth_

_Do I love you? Love you, still?_

_The truth is..._

_I do_

Everyone claps and cheers after Alessa finishes and bows. "Thank you." she said She puts the mic down, runs off stage and into Kyo's arms. Kyo hugs her lovingly and kisses her head. "You were wonderful." he said. "I love you." said Alessa. "I love you too." said Kyo. Then they kiss. After they broke the kiss, they go dance with their friends for the rest of the night.

**And that's the story, for now. The next story is a KH story, so the secret ending will be for that. I hope you enjoyed the story. And now in the next chapter will be the end credits. And then, the secret ending. Please Reveiw.**


	15. End credits

_**"Where You Are"**_

_**By**_

_**Rascal Flatts**_

There you are standing strong,

_Lily and Hatori returns home and sees a little girl run to them._

I'm a leaf holding on

_Kyo waits with Yuki and Tohru outside of Shigure's house in their school uniforms._

You believe like a child

_Alessa runs outside while trying to put her shoes on and bookbag. (She's going back to school!)_

In this fire runnin' wild

_She finally gets her last shoe on and bag. And holds Kyo's hand and smiles. He smiles back._

Oh I love how you see

_Yuki holds Tohru's hand. And walks behind Kyo and Alessa._

Right to the heart of me

_All four walk to school together._

Chorus:

You're a waterfall, washing over me

_Naruto walks up towards Hinata and tries to ask her out._

I'm a thirsty man let me drink you in

_Hinata blushes badly._

Well I am on my way,

_Sasuke confesses his love to Sakura._

You're a mountain top

_Sakura smiles and hugs Sasuke._

When I reach for you, your love lifts me up

_Kakashi appears and smiles at the two._

All that I want is to be

_Tsunade watches from her office._

Where you are

I'm the frozen ground, you're the warm sunlight

_Saya and Hagi arrives at home and is greeted by Diva and Riku._

Shining down on me, baby just in time

_David and Kai watches as the two girls tackles Hagi down._

Well I have never been in a love like this

_Inuyasha and Kagome returns to the fuedal era and was greeted by Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede._

Oh, you move my soul every time we kiss

_Harry and Ginny wave goodbye to Ron and Hermione as they board the train for home._

And I love how you heal;

_James and Albus arrive at Ministry of Magic only to get a new mission._

I can't believe how alive I feel

Chorus

You're a waterfall, washing over me

_Alessa walks home from school with Kyo holding her hand._

I'm a thirsty man let me drink you in

_Tohru goes to work. Yuki walks her._

Well I am on my way,

_Kyo gives Alessa goodbye before he enters the dojo._

You're a mountain top

_Alessa heads to a field where she meets Saya and Hagi._

When I reach for you, your love lifts me up

_Alessa drops her bag and takes off her jacket._

All that I want is to be

_Kyo practices his martial arts with his master._

Where you are

_Alessa summons her dagger and turned it into the beautiful sword and practices with Saya and Hagi.._

Where you are - Oooo, Oooo, Oooo

_Alessa and Kyo meet up after practice and walks into Yuki and Tohru. All four walks home together._

Chorus

_An image of Hatori and Lily with their daughter appears._

You're a waterfall, washing over me

_An image of Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi appears._

I'm a thirsty man let me drink you in

_An Image of Yuki and Tohru appears._

Well I am on my way,

_An Image of Inuyasha and Kagome appears._

You're a mountain top

_An image of Saya and Hagi appears._

When I reach for you, your love lifts me up

_An image of Harry and Ginny appears._

All that I want is to be

_An image of Alessa and Kyo appears._

Where you are

_An image of everyone appears._

_ "And remember, your love is stronger than any darkness and it tames the fire inside you."_

**Well, what did you think. And next is the secret ending. No wonder why TL picked this song. I love it. Please review.**


	16. Secret Ending

**Disclaimer: As promised here is the secret ending. Enjoy.**

_**A hooded figure is walking towards a castle with a red scroll in her hand.**_

_"Take this scroll to the King who lives inside a huge castle." said a woman who looked like she was nuts. "It's a scroll about an eighth princess. I had to mess with it a little. That way they'll think she's of light."_

_"As you wish mother." said the girl. She takes the scroll and leaves with the sound of a crack._

_**The girl walks up to the door only to be greeted by a dog and duck.**_

_**"Who are you?" asked the duck.**_

_**"You can call me V.R." said the girl. "I have something for your King." She shows them the scroll.**_

_**"Follow us." said the dog. "I'm Goofy, Captain of the Royal Knights. And this is Donald, Disney Castke's Mage."**_

_**It's nice to be aquinted." She rolls her eyes under her hood. 'As if I care.' she thought.**_

_**They lead her to the library. They open the door and walks to a mouse who was sitting at a desk with another mouse next to him.**_

_**"Your Majesty, we have a guest." annouced Goofy as he saluted. The mouse looks up.**_

_**"Welcome to Disney Castle, I'm King MIckey, and This is Queen Minnie." said the King as he stood. V.R made a little bow. "What can we do for you?"**_

_**"I came across this scroll." V.R shows the red scroll. "It says something about an Eighth Princess of Heart."**_

_**Mickey and Minnie looks at each other in surprise. Then Mickey takes the scroll from V.R and reads it. His eyes widden. **_

_**"Thank you." said Mickey after he was done reading. **_

_**"You're welcome, your majesty." V.R bowed as she smiled under her hood and left, with a crack.**_

_**"Who is she?" asked Minnie. **_

_**"I don't know." said Mickey. "But I better get a letter to Sora and the others." Mickey ran to his desk, picked up a quill and started writing a letter. (Que the music from when Sora, Donald and Goofy found Pluyto with a letter from the King in his mouth.)**_

**There's the secret ending. Hope you enjoyed. Please Review. Now you can start on the second story.**


End file.
